Something to Prove
by Rin Nao Yukari
Summary: It's not fair being a girl. Playing soccer, Sakura can express herself and kick manly ass. Leaf High for Girls does not have sports. So she takes it upon herself to apply for Konoha High for Boys – masquerading as a boy. Somehow, this doesn't look good.


Something To Prove

It sounds silly to admit this – even in the comfort of my own brain, mind you. But…I might be in love with my best friend's brother. Now, I wouldn't go as far as singing at the top of my lungs, "my best friend's brother is the one for me," but I feel like I might have a chance.

If he knew I was a girl in the first place.

It felt strange to even be thinking about how lovely his eyes were as I was nearly airborne from knocking into him, but I did nonetheless. I was sure that for the sixteen years I've known my best friend, Sasuke, I felt nothing more than brotherly love for his older brother, Itachi. Now, however, as I lay groaning in the moist, muddy grass, his face leaning inches above mine, sweaty and dirty, etched with worry, I was not too sure.

"Haruno."

Wow. Even my name sounded great coming from him.

"Haruno."

So sensual. I loved it.

"Saku!"

He used my first name. Oh, damn this was getting serious.

"Saku!" He was nearly shouting by now, shaking my shoulders as he did so.

"Hm?" I managed to grunt.

He rolled his beautiful, obsidian eyes subtly and gestured me to climb on his back. Funny, if I could I might've just jumped him then. Instead, I groggily pulled myself into a sitting position and wrapped my arms around his neck. Itachi did the rest. He pulled me up, his arms around my thighs and suddenly, I realized how concerned the rest of the team was. We were surrounded by worried faced boys. Stupid. They should have been practicing for league finals.

"Get back to practice," Itachi ordered, "I will be right back. Tell coach I will be at the health clinic with Haruno."

"Yes, captain!" came their chorus of replies.

I resisted the urge to rest my dizzy head on his shoulder and failed. Slowly, I placed my head on his shoulder and shut my eyes. My head was suddenly very dizzy and I felt nauseous. I hope I wouldn't puke on him.

I wished for the first time I gained entrance to this school that everyone knew I was a girl. It got really frustrating sometimes, but I had something to prove. Girls should be allowed to play sports too. By the end of my senior year, I would have proved that fact.

My story began when I found out that Leaf High for Girls had no sport teams. I immediately dropped out and applied for Konoha High for Boys as Saku Haruno instead of Sakura.

I was accepted, my grades in the top ten percent of the school. I luckily got a room to myself and with my blonde wig, no one suspected a thing. I wrapped my torso everyday and wore baggy clothes.

The day of soccer tryouts, I threw on my soccer clothing and headed to the fields, glaring up at anyone who dared make fun of my height – which was five feet one inch…and a half, mind you. I don't want to gloat or anything…but I kicked manly ass that day!

Being underestimated was a good advantage during tryouts. I flew right past everyone; my speed was nearly unmatched and I scored nearly half the points. I made varsity.

"Saku!"

My head reeled from the sudden loud, intrusive noise – my best friend, Naruto. I smiled tiredly and was aware of where we were. The football field. Naruto and Sasuke, the only two who knew I was a girl, were my best friends since we were born.

"Aniki," Sasuke said, greeting his older brother.

"I'm fine," I snapped, struggling to be put down. I hated how they treated me. Just because they knew I was a girl, they were extremely overprotective. I instantly regretted standing when my legs began to shook; I began to fall over, three hands reached out to steady me.

"I will escort him to the health clinic," Itachi said.

I shut my eyes to relieve the bleariness and nodded.

Sasuke and Naruto protested but a whistle called them back to the football field. I felt myself being picked up and settled into his back. I wonder how he would react if he knew. That I was a girl, that is. Soon enough, we were at the health clinic and I was settled into a bed.

"Itachi-san," a deep voice resonated beside my bed, Kabuto, the school nurse I presumed, "what seems to be the matter?"

"Saku and I collided during practice," Itachi responded, "I assume that he may have a concussion."

"I see," Kabuto sounded closer now, "well, you can leave, Itachi."

I shook noticeably. This guy gave me the creeps. I sat up and opened my eyes, "I'm fine, really."

"Saku, you may have a concussion," Kabuto told me, sternly, a weird glint in his eye. "You have to stay here for the rest of the period."

Itachi stared at me impassively, "Very well, I shall wait here with him."

"Itachi-san," Kabuto said in a strained voice, "Saku will be fine. I will release him when I see fit, please return to your soccer practice."

After a long moment, Itachi left the room. I gulped; suddenly the room was too small and suffocating. Kabuto turned and rubbed a moist towel over my forehead. Once he finished, he pulled out a couple painkillers and handed them to me. I swallowed them quickly.

"Hey, thanks, Kabuto," I said, swinging my legs over the bed, "I'll just be on my way out now…"

"Now where do you think you're going, Saku?" he purred, backing me into the wall.

I gasped. The freaking nerve of this pervert! I was masquerading as a boy, for Christ's sake! …great, I was stuck in a room with a gay nurse.

"Wh-what are you doin'?" I managed from my corner.

Kabuto reached over and grabbed my arm, nipping at my ear. I did what anyone would in such a situation. I screamed. Loud and unmanly.

The results were instantaneous though. Itachi burst through the door just as Kabuto backed away, smoothing his shirt. I was shaking, I realized. Carefully, I stepped down from the bed and tried my best not to stumble as I ran from the clinic.

Itachi was right behind me. He caught up and grabbed my arm. I hissed in pain. Alarmed, he turned my wrist over and glared at the angry purple marks on it.

"Did he do this?" he asked.

I didn't answer.

"Saku," he was getting impatient.

"I – I fell…"

Itachi rose his brow in question but did not push. He steered me toward the elevator and I turned, digging my heels in the ground.

"Where are we going? Practice hasn't ended," I said pointedly.

"Haruno, you just crashed into the ground, have a possible concussion, and you want to go back to practice?" Itachi asked incredulously.

I stared at him in answer.

"You are going to your room," he ordered, finally.

After escorting me to my room, Itachi left and returned to practice. I waited a couple minutes before taking my wig off and brushing out my long pink hair. I took off my too large tee-shirt and unwound the bindings on my chest. Ah, much better. Rummaging through my dresser, I found one of Sasuke's old clan shirts and some shorts.

Since most of the school was at practice, I decided to do homework. I know. Pathetic. As I did my trig, I couldn't help but think about him. He was so beautiful and strong. And damn, my infatuation was becoming obsessive.

"Saku!"

My door slammed open with no further warning and Naruto rushed in along with Sasuke. I sat up with a fond smile, "Hey, guys –"

Suddenly, I couldn't really breathe. Naruto had scooped me up in a massive bear hug. When we were children, it was cute. Now…I felt like I was suffocating. My feet didn't even touch the ground!

"N-Naruto!" I gasped.

He put me down, his arms around my waist, his chin on my shoulder and whined, "But Sakura-chan! We never get to see you!"

"Shhh," I reprimanded, "Do you want me to get caught? Sasuke-kun will you shut the door please?"

The youngest Uchiha did as I asked and sat on the bed. Naruto followed suite, pulling me with him. I absently ran my hand through his hair.

"You guys see me all the time," I told him.

"Not entirely true, Sakura-chan," Sasuke said, "By the way, what happened during practice today?"

"Ahaha," I laughed nervously, "Um, I knocked into Itachi when we were racing after the ball, and I fell and my head hit the ground. He thought I had a concussion and took me to the health clinic. That's all."

"Sakura-chan, why do you have purple bruises on your wrist?" Naruto asked quietly, examining my arm.

I pulled it away, "It's nothing. I must have gotten it when I fell."

"You're lying," Sasuke accused, glaring at me with eyes that seemed strangely red. He was mad, not a good sign. "Was it Itachi?"

"No!" I shouted, "It was…Kabuto."

"The nurse?" Naruto shouted as he paced about the room. "The fucking nerve! I'll kill him!"

I grabbed his hand and pulled him over to sit. I stroked his hair in an attempt to soothe him, "Naruto, calm down."

Sasuke seemed extremely thoughtful, but even he had a murderous intent. I caught him too and pulled him to sit beside me. I hugged them both and sighed. It was times like this that I felt grateful for having them beside me.

"Sorry for bursting in so suddenly, but why the hell is there a chick in here, yeah?"

We looked up at the intruder. A feminine looking, blonde hair boy stood at the doorway, a smirk on his boyish face. He was staring at me, I realized. I didn't know what to do. Glancing at both Sasuke and Naruto, I saw that they had a plan.

The boys leapt up from my side, and _wham!_ They both punched the other blonde and I watched as he dropped like a rock in front of my feet.

Hopefully that doesn't leave a mark on his pretty face. Oh, well, so long as he doesn't remember a thing, I don't really care.

**So, tell me what you guys think! I'm so sorry I haven't been able to update my other stories, but my ancient computer has finally left, my files gone along with it. I thought I'd write a new story and I just watched **_**She's the Man**_** and that's where the inspiration came from. Sooo, tell me what you think through REVIEWS! Also, PM or tell me in your reviews some things you want me to add into the story **


End file.
